Thalico or Kaco: the quest for Nico's heart
by DaughterOfAthena11
Summary: Thalico or Kaco?Thalia and Kate both like Nico, but who will get him
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything Kate belongs to Bros4life. PLEASE NO FLAMES! THEY'RE NOT NICE.

Thalia's POV

As the hunters got closer to camp I couldn't wait to see my friends, Percy, Annabeth, piper, and Nico. When we pulled up at the boundary I walked past my pine and Annabeth was already waiting for me

"Come one lets go get everyone else," she told me.

First we went to get Percy then Piper and lastly Nico the closer we got to the Hades cabin the more nervous I got wait what NERVOUS? Hunters aren't supposed to be nervous about seeing a boy. STOP IT! I told myself, but I couldn't. Nico looked so handsome and he gets me and how I'm emo in a none cutting way (**that was for you Emily) **I walked up and knocked on his door. Nico almost immediately come to the door because he knew it was we. Before I could say hi Kate the annoying walked up.

**A/N: I hope you like it should I continue this story?**


	2. Thalico forever

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter in a day yaahhh! Remember flames are used to roast marshmallows not write reviews!**

**I don't own anything**

**Nico: what this person owns me**

**Thalia: no Nico**

**Artimis: Thalia's right, boys they can be so stupid**

Kate's P.O.V.

O wow camp is awesome. Thalia and the hunters are here. And Thalia is talking to Nico. Uggg. I mean that Nico may be emo in a none cutting way but I think that I can make him a bit happier. I walk up to his cabin and say hi. Thalia looks MAD. But she is a hunter right? So she can't date Nico.

Thalia's POV

"Kate um hi can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um sure" I heard.

I told her that I just got to camp and that I would appreciate it if she let me spend some time alone with my friends before she hangs out with us. Kate walked away with a scared look on her face. I have that affect on some people.

Nico's POV

Thalia just got here and Kate is already ruining things with her. Not a smart move Kate. Thalia has awesome lighting powers and can electrocute you butt. Besides that Kate is way to upbeat for me and Thalia just seems to get me and I think I get her well as much as a guy can understand a girl.

Thalia POV

I think I am going insane! Hunters can't date and who knows what happened to the last person that broke the oath. I wish that I didn't become a hunter sometimes and other times I'm glad I did.

(_At campfire still Thalia's POV)_

Nico asked me to sit with him and everyone. Aw Jason and Piper look so cute together so do Annabeth and Percy. Damn I wish I could date Nico.

**That was chapter 2 I like reviews so here is a contest like thing. If you are the person reviews a certain time then you will get:**

**1****st**** person: chapter 3 dedicated to them**

**2****nd**** person: thanked in chapter 3**

**3****rd****: there OC in a chapter**

**4:idk I'll think of something**


	3. kaco sadly

Chapter 3 sorry I haven't updated earlier algebra is really hard so I had to study a LOT. This chapter is dedicated to DarkExtremeFearx3. Thank you Annabeth M Chase, one of my best friends. This chapter will be a lot longer because I have a lot of time to waste for once. I own nothing sadly. I apologize for my bad grammar I don't pay much attention in that class.

_(At campfire)_

Nico's POV

Well, I thought. Love sucks. Jason and piper look so cute snuggling together at the campfire they were made for each other so were Annabeth and Percy. Wait, how do I know that, my mom not Aphrodite, my dad is Hades Lord of the Dead. Man my life is confusing. The flames rose higher and turned purple as everybody sang louder. I wasn't in the mood to sing so after I stood up and went back to my lonely cabin. Or at least that was my plan. On my way there Apollo's kid Kate came up and asked me out. Random I thought I was the other way around wasn't the boy suppose to ask out the girl. Whatever I thought. Sure I replied. She screamed hugged me then ran away. This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Once I finally returned to my cabin Grover was they're waiting for me. "Hi Grover". After chatting with him for a while he left and I called lights out. O dear what have I gotten myself into saying yes to date Kate she is so upbeat and the complete opposite of me. Maybe this will work out. I hope it doesn't because I like Thalia a lot more than Kate.

_(The same day but earlier)_

Kate's POV

I sat with my sibling and sang the campfire songs. The fire is so pretty I thought to myself as it grew brighter and higher. Tonight's the night I will ask Nico out. I know that he likes the hunter Thalia; I don't understand why though she is scary and intimidating. And will probably electrocute me any day now. Oh well, she will just have to get over the fact that I got him first because she can't date him anyway. Once we ran out of songs to sing we went back and I raced to find Nico before he went to his cabin. I found him. It's not that hard. He was talking to Percy so I decided to wait until he was done talking. When Percy went to walk Annabeth over to her cabin before going to his own I walked up to Nico. " Hi Nico, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with my awesomeness and me?" he said sure. I screamed " YES" hugged him and ran back to the Apollo cabin before I got in trouble. I saw him talk to Grover a satyr and then go into his cabin. He is so cute even though I think he is emo in a none cutting way.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia looks as if she is about to cry. I feel so bad, I think I know why to Kate asked out Nico and it is only a little bit obvious that Thalia likes him.

Thalia's POV

That no good filthy kid of Apollo asked out Nico. My face turned beet red I can tell. Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder rumbled. I ran back to my cabin and started crying. I don't give a hug about that stupid hunters oath. Crap I have been spending too much time with Kate. I burst into tears again. Cures you Aphrodite. I like Nico a lot more then her and she asked for it. So she's going to get it.

_(The next day)_

It's storming outside but no rain is falling in the camp. If it were up to me it would be pouring only above he Apollo and Aphrodite cabin. Why Aphrodite because she is to blame for love and it's funny to see the reaction of her kids when it rains and their mascara runs and their clothes get messed up. But it's not and camp activities proceed as usual. The hunters are staying for a while and participate. Capture the flag is tonight camp against the hunters. The hunters normally win but I'm not much in the mood for capture the flag. So for once we might lose. I challenge Percy to a duel at training (is it called a duel I don't remember and am to lazy to look it up) I win. Percy has gotten a lot better since I last was here.

Percy's POV

I lost to Thalia as normal. I get a bucket of water and pour it on my head. I spot Annabeth and dump the rest of the water on her head. Ha she is mad and I run out of the arena and towards the forest she caches up will me and we both fall onto the ground laughing. I kiss her before we get up and calmly walk back before going to the rock wall. The day was fun though practically uneventful after the arena. I clean up and get R**iptide** before going to dinner.

Capture the flag next chapter. Are you exited? Because, I can't wait to write it. I hope you like this chapter and review even if it is a random review and again I apologize for my terrible grammar.


	4. capture the flag dont kill me its short

**Hola peoples i'm in washington dc it is awesome! Exept the screaming little kids that are in the computer room. I don't own anything. Can someone please tell me what a hit means. It is confusing me.**

Thalia's POV

Capture that flag is tonight i and honestly don't care for once. Usually i am super exited to beat the campers ass, but tonight i don't care. Chiron announces campers versus hunters and we get our weapons, magical items, and shields. We head into the forest. The hubters start talking game plan. I zone out most of it but the part i did catch was that me and kaitlyn would place and gaurd our flag. I know i need to stay on top of my game, but it's becoming kind of hard with all this pressure. Two ares campers come towards us they see the flag and run. "GET THEM", i screamed to anyone who could here me. Two more hunters run to get the campers from going back to there side."Yes", i think we stalled to at least get some hunters to search for the campers flag. Who is that, i think to myself. Probably nothing. I turn around to see if any campers are coming from a shortcut in the woods i showded Percy a year ago. Nope, good maybe Percy forgot about it. A dark shadow apeared, great a monster a take out my sord a slah the monster. But its gone, thats not possible why didn't it attack? The flag is gone. Who was that? "THE FLAG IS GONE GO FIND IT PEOPLE!" hunters raced towards the borrder. To late a whistle blew and the game was over. I wonder who one? I go to the borrder and see Nico holding our flag. Gods the campers won. Wait what the hunters lost that never happens. I must not have been the only one not on my game. I saw Kate run up to Nico and kiss him. Before tears could stream down my face I run to my cabin. Nico walks in.

**Really short but i have other stuff to do before i leave please review.**


	5. capture the flag campers pov

**This chapter is capture the flag nico's pov with what happens after as well. Do i look like rick Rodian? I don't, i don't own pjato.**

**** Capture the flag campers versus hunters, Chiron announced. We all groned. The campers ALWAYS lose. But maybe not this time. Annabeth tells us the plan. Her and Percy will guard the flag. Everyone else will be stationed around our side. Clarssie and one of her brothers will go find the hunters flag and tell me were it is. I will then shadow travel, grab the flag, and come back winning for the campers. At least thats the plan. Annabeths plans are normally flawless, but there is one flaw in this plan the hunters always beat us. Oh well I run and go to the meeting spot we decided and wait there. After waiting about five minutes i decide to leave. I find the closest shadow, the shadow of Juniper in tree form. I ask her if she knows were their flag is. She asks her friend and says by Zues' fist. Good i know that place. I ask Juniper if she will turn back to a tree so i can use her shadow. She does and i'm off. I spot the flag and grab it. Consintrating really hard i think about the meeting place i waited at. I heard Thalia shout in the distance, but right know it doesn't matter. YES! i made it across. I wistle blew and Chiron announced that the campers won. The hunters were pissed off, I can't blame them I would be too. Percy and a whole bunch of other people cheered and high fived me. Kate come and her lips smashed into mine. It felt good, but i saw Thalia run away crying. I push Kate off of me and run to the Zues cabin. Short again my sister is trying to read it she is only ten. I will write more probably wendsday. Happy halloween people.****

** **


	6. A thousand teardrops

Hi people. I have two papers due tomorrow; well almost only one final copy is due tomorrow. Last night got writers block, and I also have no idea were to go with this story if you have any ideas please review or PM me. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians even though I wish I did. To prove it I brought Thalia here.

Me- Do I own you and Percy and everyone else?

Thalia- No, but we are still best friends

Me- Totally

_Flashback~ Thalia ran away crying. I pushed Kate off of me and ran to the Zeus cabin._

Nico's POV

"Thalia what wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing", she stammered out in between tears. I got up about to leave but she stops me. Thalia walked up and gave me a tight hug. When she finally let go I said bye a quickly walked out of the cabin before things got awkward. A flash of light appeared in her cabin. I run back to see what has happened. Artemis was standing in the cabin in her twelve year old form. She whispered something to Thalia that I couldn't quite hear. Thalia mumbled back some thing that sounded like no my lady. You cannot comprehend how confused I am. The light flashed again and only Thalia and me were in the cabin. Thalia was obviously crying about what Artemis had said. She was still a hunter because the circlet was still in her hair. "What wrong?" I asked her sympathetically. She replied nothing, but I know that she is lying. " Thalia I let you say that once, seriously what is the matter?" I said practically shouting. " People will be looking for us we should go", she retorted. She went to the bathroom to fix her smudged eyeliner and running mascara. I waited for her out in the living area of the cabin. So after she left I wondered why she was staying in the Zeus cabin instead of the Artemis cabin? The thought left my mind as quickly as it came. Thalia came out with her makeup fixed and we left the cabin together. By the look in her eyes I could tell something was wrong. After she left to hang out with Annabeth before dinner, Percy came up and asked if I would tell him something. " Dude, do you know how obvious it is that you like Thalia? And Kate is going crazy because that is what she thinks. Speaking of the devil."

" Hi Nico, Kate said with a cheery voice. " Why so sad?"

" Hi Kate and nothings wrong, I'll see you later at the campfire ok?" I said calmly. Kate left Percy and me alone after I said that. Percy said something else and I mumbled a reply to him, right as it was time to go to dinner.

Thalia's POV

I held myself together just long enough to walk out of the Zeus cabin. Why the Zeus cabin, because I can't stand staying in the same cabin as the hunters for more then a few days. When I saw Annabeth I said bye to Nico and walked to her. I explain that Artemis told me that she knows I like a boy and that if we do anything other then hug then I won't be allowed to be a hunter anymore. Tears were already silently falling down my check but I ignored that fact. Annabeth was amazed at that. " Just because you like a boy you were threatened?" Absolutely I mumble. We chat about random things, before we head off to dinner. I stopped crying and was glad I don't have to redo my makeup again. I walked past the Aphrodite cabin and her kids snickered and whispered to each other, probably just more ways to hook Nico and me up.

**The end. Not really just the end of this chapter. I'm thinking of writing a story that has the campers sending Valentines Day letters or something like that. Should I? Goodbye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

I** havnt up dated in a while because of school and cheer. Excuse my bad grmer and spelling please because i am doing this from my phone.**

****Thalia's POV

I have shut my self of from everyone for a while. Im sure they think i am insane. The hunters are leaving to three days. I havnt figured out if i am excited about that or not. As i finish my list of the reasons kate is a big fat bitch. Annabeth came to hang out, she seemed worried about me so i said she can come to the Zues cabin to hang out before dinner.

" are you going to ask Nico out?" annabeth asked me.

"i still want to be a hunter" i replied as the horn blew for dinner.

I saw kate talking to nico. Aperently she saw me and she kissed nico making a point to give me a face. As walked past trying my best to ignore them. That night Nico ran to his cabin after leaving a screaming and crying Kate. It was actually kind of funny and i let out a chuckle. Nico saw me and told me he broke up with Kate because he likes me

CLIFFHANGER(a really pathetic one but what with thalia do?) i bave a really good idea but im not sure how to get to it if you have any ideas pm me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Im back! I havnt updated because i kinda forgot about my story. Sorry people. Im weiting this on my phone so please exuse the suckieness. I don't own the carachters not even one. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_1 week later_

Nothing. Ever since I told Thalia that I like her she hasn't even looked at me. Did i do something to make her mad? Who knows with girls. The hunters are leaving tommorow and i am going to fix this issue(whatever it is) before she leaves. I run outside my cabin and see thalia with annabeth. I walker over and say hi. Annabeth says hi back but thalia stays silent. I ask if i can talk to her alone and she nods yes. Finally some sort of acknowledgment from her. I dont have mich time to celebrate before she pulls me over and pours out her feelings to me. My mouth hangs open in shock. Lastly she applogizes for acting like i dont exist. Baffelded i walk away. Im halfway to my cabin beofre Kate runs to thalia. All that i hear is yelling and lots of profanity from thalia. Kate runs back to her cabin tears streaming down her face, she is tripping over her own feet. Thalia just walks back to annabeth like nothing happened. She still has tear stains on her pretty face from when she talked to me but she was other wise unaffected. Before anyone could notice i still havnt gone back to the hades cabin i casually walk but end up tripping over a branch and falling on my face. the apherdite cabin start laughing but i just try to zone them out and they go back to putting on more make up. Only when i get back to the cabing do i really have a chance to process what happened. But when i do i have to go to archery. To save time since im already late i shoadow travel over there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about grammer. In school we only learn the parts of speech it seems like so i dont know how to form a sentence. And i just can't spell. Sonhope you enjoyed my story i will write thalia's view on how that all went down eventually. <strong>


End file.
